WWIII
by AJW1893
Summary: When North Korea and other evil nations decide to attack the magic community, everyone gets involved. rated M for battle scenes, possible angst, yuri and yaoi scenes and lemons.
1. The anouncement

NOTE: I do not own Mahou sensei Negima in any way shape or form. If I did, then I would be pimpolicious. All original characters belong to Ken Akamatsu, Del Ray comics, Kodansha and Funimation. So don't sue me.

A/N: This story was originally for my DA account and it will also be posted there. This is a joint story with my friend AngelInDescize. I write, she edits. Read and Review, and any flaming, spamming or inappropriate reviews will be ignored and/or deleted. DESU

It was a normal morning for Negi Springfield. He would wake up, there would be at least two awkward moments, often taken way out of context by his overly protective roommate/guardian, Asuna Kagurazaka. But this day was to be different. For this day, would start the beginning of what some would say belong in young-adult novels. Because, as Negi was walking to his classroom, he received a call from the headmaster to grab Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ku Fei, Kaede, Mana and Kotaro and report to his office immediately. After about 15 minutes of tracking down all the students, he was soon in the headmasters office.

"Ah, Negi-kun, I'm glad you were able to find all of your students. You may be wondering why you all are here. Well, I'm going to be very blunt about it. There may soon be a war against North Korea, China, Libya, Sudan, Bosnia, as well as Myanmar." The headmaster said while gazing out the window.

"How is that possible? How do they even know about the existence of mages?" said a concerned Negi

"Well, we have only one theory. The leader and godlike figure in North Korea known as Kim Jong Il, has long been a magician. He has been on our most wanted list for quite some time now. He has been using magic in order to maintain his god-like figure among his people. Back in 1993, he sent the Magic association a letter saying that unless we gave him considerable aid in his country, he would reveal the existence of Magic to all of his 'friends' in other countries. They didn't think that he would actually go through with his plan."

"Whoa, hold on your losing me here." said Kotaro who obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Well, if you would let the man finish, I'm sure all would become clear." Said a mysterious voice coming from the shadows.

No sooner had the voice finished talking, had none other than Nagi Springfield stepped out of the shadows with Evangeline.

"Nagi!? I thought that you were dead! Why are you here?"

"Well, I decided that I should lift the curse that I have on Evangeline. After I had lifted the curse, she told me about a possible war with the communist nations. So I told Evangeline to teleport me here." said a tired Nagi

"Well, this certainly makes this day a whole lot better for me. I haven't slept in three days. But back to our topic. You all are going to have to train for two years to be ready for this war."

"How are we going to get enough time for 2 years? I have a job to do and they can't miss that much school!" said Negi with growing nervousness in his voice.

"Actually, Negi and Kotaro are going to have to go into my own resort. Its much like Evangeline's, only the time-skip is different. Instead of 24 hours in the resort for every one hour outside it, it is two years in the resort for every five minutes on the outside. It takes so much magic power that I have to have it directly connected to the roots of the World Tree. You will stay there for six years resort time which is about 15 minutes here." Said the headmaster.

"But how will I explain the sudden age difference to all my students? Don't you think it would be weird for them to suddenly see me 6 years older." Asked Negi

"We will explain Magic to all of them. They will also have to perform a Pactio with you. Then they will each spend some time in my resort. Also..." The headmaster turned to Nagi who was arguing with Eva "Nagi, I would love it if you would train these two boys in combat and Magic. Takahata will be training the rest of the girls in Combat and Chi usage."

Nagi looked at the headmaster and blinked about two times.

"Hmm... will there be at least 15 years worth of food and alcohol? If the answer is yes, then count me in."

"Alright then. Now that we all know our places, are there any questions?" asked the headmaster

"Umm, yeah why exactly do I have to be a part of this? I kinda stumbled upon this world of magic by accident." explained Chisame showing little interest in what could very well become World War III.

"Great, no questions. Well, I'll see you all in a few minutes." chuckled the Headmaster


	2. If they want war, let it begin here!

NOTE: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own the Manga, Anime series, spinoff anime series, or live action series. Ken Akamatsu, Del Ray comics, Kodansha and TV Tokyo do. So please don't sue me. DESU

True to the headmasters word, 15 minutes after they went in, they came out looking like full fledged 16 year old boys. Kotaro even had a bit of a mustache growing in. however, the looks they received when they exited the resort were nothing short or priceless.

"Whoa! Negi-sensei is HOT!" called out one of the girls.

"Heh heh, Negi. The girls dig us now." said Kotaro

"Kotaro, Negi, enough talking. I'm sending you two to a war council. You will take with you three bodyguards each. so please select the girls you wish to take with you." said the Headmaster in a stern voice.

"Wait, why do we need bodyguards? We're now going into a warzone or anything." Said Negi

"Well, due to the possibility of an attack, you will need to be able to defend yourself from the joint North Korean and Myanmar forces. Even though the meeting is on a deserted island on the outskirts of Japan, there is always a possibility that they may find out where we are located." Said the headmaster, now getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Alright. Asuna, Setsuna and Ku Fei, you're with me." Said Negi

"Hmm, Kaede, Fumika and Fuka, your with me." Said Kotaro

And with that, they were off to the teleporter.

Unbeknownst to them however, the annoying fly buzzing around during the entire time, was actually a spy probe. And after the meeting with the headmaster, it transmitted the entire conversation back to North Korea. The mages, as they would soon find out, were going to be paid an unexpected visit.

The teleportation had taken roughly an hour. However it only felt like about 10 minutes. And this is because teleportation moves particles one at a time. And while technological teleportation may combine the wrong articles if there is more than one organism or object for that matter. However, the magic teleportation was longer, however there was no risk of particles combining in the wrong combination. And when all the particles are disassembled, the soul of the body goes into a state that it doesn't normally go into. The human soul sleeps only once for a non-magical human being. This time is only during death and is soon reincarnated when the soul drifts into an unborn baby. But all this logic is obviously boring you so I will now resume the story.

They all exited the teleporter and were met by a magic golem.

"Greetings. You must be here for the war council. Please follow me to your seats."

As they entered the council room, they noticed a large amount of foreign folk. These foreign people, were the delegates chosen by each of the magic organizations. Each magic area was divided by the magic's. for example, the area of the Mediterranean sea in Europe was home to the Greek magic's which focused power drawn from the gods themselves. Latin, included the areas of England, Scotland, Ireland, northern Ireland, France, and the rest of western Europe. The Pagan magic association covered the areas of Norway, Iceland, Germany, Poland, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Latvia Estonia, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria and Romania as well as parts of Belarus and Ukraine. The Ashanti magic association consisted of all of the countries beneath the Egyptian magic association. The Egyptian magic association included Egypt, all of the middle east, Libya Morocco, Tunisia, Algeria, and the Western Sahara. The Northern American magic association includes all of north America and is run by the Indian tribes. The Aztec magic association is everything from Mexico to Columbia. The Incan magic association includes Peru, Ecuador, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, French Guyana. And the Mayan magic association has the rest of South America. And the Buddhist magic association was in every country in Asia except Japan and the Middle East.

Between the large amount of foreign languages being thrown around, the golem gave them a pair of magic earrings so that they could understand any language spoken. They were all called to sit down. The leader of the UMN then spoke.

"Fellow mages, there is a crisis. Our very existence is on the verge of complete exposure. Also, several nations have declared war upon us. Now, I ask for your opinions on what course of action we should take. We shall share our opinions in an orderly fashion. We shall go clockwise around the circle. So, Jakar Onganda, you may go first.

"I believe that we should meet this threat with war! If they have declared war upon us, then so be it!" shouted the Ashanti delegate.

"Okay, you think that we should go to war. Next is John Brown. What do you think?"

"War is not the right option. Everyone can be reasoned with. We should talk peace instead of risking lives when they are not required to be sacrificed." Said the Latin Delegate.

"Ha! You pussy British have no balls! Talking peace with an unmerciful race! That's impossible. They can not be trusted. We should meet this threat with sword and axe. not pen and paper." Shouted the Russian delegate

In a few seconds, there were so many opinions and insults flying around in every direction that it was impossible to understand anything that was being said. Until the leader cast a spell that sounded similar to that of a megaphone and shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"One at a time! Shouting will not solve our problem. Since you are all incapable of reasoning peacefully, I will leave the final decision in the hands of the most capable person here. So Negi Springfield, what should our course of action be? Peace? Or War.

Negi felt a twinge of pain in his gut. He hadn't expected such a large amount of responsibility to fall upon him. he thought for about thirty seconds.

"Well, my fellow mages, I believe that we should all prepare for war"

**Meanwhile...**

"Forces, prepare for war! Today, we shall begin to crush the selfish mages who have decided to give aid to everyone but the ones who really deserve it. ATTACK!

After the order, given by General Kim Jong Il himself, a force of 5,000 allied troops began sailing their fleet of 2,500 aircraft carriers. Each with troops fully equipped with full military gear. Including several hundred tanks and nearly 3000 humvees. They were en route to the island the war council was being held on.

"Then it's decided. We shall begin war." Immediately after those words left his lips, everyone heard a huge explosion outside as well as the clatter of gunfire.

"Everyone. Prepare for battle! If they wish to have a war, let it begin here!" shouted the UMN leader.

Asuna, Setsuna, and Ku Fei grabbed their Pactio cards.

"Adeat" they all said in unison, and their weapons materialized.

"Negi! Over hear!" shouted Eishun from across the room.

"Eishun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have sent a delegate instead?" asked Negi.

"Why I'm here is not important. What is important is how we will repel all those warships, tanks and aircraft."

"Well, that's simple. Crush every single one of them." Said Kotaro with an exited smile forming on his face.

"I couldn't agree more Kotaro-kun." Said Negi.

And with that, they charged out into the battlefield.

Negi had casted a barrier spell he learned from his father that protected all associated with him from bullets and shrapnel. However, they were not immune to the physical up close bayonet and martial arts of the enemies. However, he had learned a lot of martial arts from Kotaro and Nagi. So him and his partners were eliminating enemy troops left and right while driving the entire invasive force back. The other mages helped too.

"Setsuna-san, you've gotten quite good with your sword skills." Said Eishun

"Thank you Eishun-sama, so have you." Setsuna said

"Get rid of those aircraft!" he heard someone shout.

"I've been waiting to try this out." Said Kotaro "Negi! Now!"

"Gotcha." Said Negi "Spiritus, Aerialus!"

Kotaro then launched his claw strike in front of the arrow. The arrow impaled the claw strike and Negi moved it to destroy about 2/3 of the aircraft around the island.

"Finally! I been waiting to test my new technique!" said Ku Fei

She then did several Tai Chi movements to circulate her Chi. Then she took out her bladed tomfons. There was a blur of motion, and 100 or so soldiers and 5 tanks were cut in half.

"Whoa! Ku Fei! That was amazing! Let me try that." Said Negi

Negi then repeated the same movements the Ku Fei did and there was an even bigger blur of motion as 50 warships exploded.

"How you copy my move! As well as kill 50 ships!" Yelled Ku Fei while simultaneously breaking two peoples necks in a butterfly kick.

"I copied it." Said Negi

"They're retreating! Push them back farther! Leave no quarter!" shouted one of the delegates.

Soon after, the warships were blips on the horizon.

"We have won! The day is ours!" shouted the UMN leader who now had half of his left hand missing as well as several stab wounds. This was met with several hundred cheers.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Kotaro said

"Hear what?" asked the UMN leader

"A NUKE! THEY'VE LAUNCHED A NUKE!" yelled Kotaro

"Don't panic everyone!" shouted Negi "I'll set up a barrier."

"How can a teenage mage like you make a barrier strong enough to stop a NUKE!?" shouted one of the delegates

"Because my father, the Thousand Master, taught me. But I'm going to need you all to lend me your magic. So please, everyone close your eyes and raise your right fist." Said Negi

After about five minutes of chanting, a large barrier appeared. As the missile hit, a huge ripple of energy struck the barrier. And soon, it dissipated.

"Well, now we know that they want war more than life itself. So go home, report the information to your leaders, and tell them 'Prepare for War'."

A/N: Wow, this was a really long chapter wasn't it? Well I had this idea in my head for about 2 days since AngelInDescize, the person who edits the chapters, takes like a week to do it TT .be sure to leave a comment and if you have a DA account, my name is AJW1893 so be sure to add me.


	3. New ally?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, the spinoff series Negima!?, the Mahou Sensei Negima live action series or the Mahou sensei Negima manga. If I did, then I would be rich. But no, Ken Akamatsu, Kodansha, Del Ray comics, and TV Tokyo (I think) own it. However, the OC I will be introducing, belongs to me. As a matter of fact, he is me.

When Negi, Kotaro, and the rest of the girls returned to Mahora Academy, they got a few awkward stares from everybody. They were all 2 years older with the exception of Negi and Kotaro who were 4 years older. So no one knew who these new people walking towards the Headmasters office, who were covered in blood by the way, were.

They walked up the stairs to the headmasters office. When they entered the door to the office, the Headmaster almost didn't recognize them.

"What in gods name happened to you all?" asked the Headmaster with concern obviously brewing in his mind

"Well, like you thought, we were attacked. But they went all out. They had at least 5000 troops there as well as a couple hundred warships, some planes, and a nuke." Said an exhausted Negi

"A NUKE?!" screamed the Headmaster

"Yeah, but thanks to Kotaro-kun, we were saved. If it weren't for his enhanced hearing, we would have all been killed." said Negi

"Well I'm just glad you all are safe. Is that your blood that's all over you?" asked the headmaster

"Ha ha, well it actually blood from bad guys." said Ku Fei

"Yeah, and I really need to get this knife out of my back" Asuna said

"And I need to get this blood out of my hair before it washes out my hair dye" said Setsuna (Yes, Setsuna actually Dyes her hair. If you don't believe me, go read Negima volume 14 or 15)

"Whoa, one at a time. You may all use the locker room if you want. The other girls have been aged up to your ages too. Unfortunately, they will have to look like high school Students since that's where you will be until you graduate. But Negi sensei will still be your teacher." Said the Headmaster

"Thank you Headmaster" they all said

**About 3 hours later... they are walking around Mahora city looking for food.**

"Whew, I am hungry as fuck." said Kotaro

"Well, we did each kill roughly 200 or 300 people today." said Asuna

"I counted 400 for me, Asuna" said Negi

"Well I didn't spend four years training with maybe the greatest and most powerful mage of all time now DID I?" said Asuna

"Well I guess that might have something to do with it." said Negi

"Hey, Set-chan. You look a lot better with your hair down." said Konoka,

"Umm, th-thank you Ojousama...I mean Kono-chan! Sorry..." said Setsuna

"Lets eat there!" said Kaede as she pointed to the restaurant that said 'It Rains Fishes'

"Alright. Its my treat everyone. So Kotaro-kun, please don't order too much Korean BBQ, that shit's expensive." Said Negi

"Fine." Said a slightly disappointed Kotaro

They stepped inside and sat down at the sushi bar and opened the menu. The waiter then appeared to take their orders. As they were waiting, a man with brown, curly hair stepped inside and was greeted by the waiters.

"Alex-san! Hello, are you going to be sitting at the sushi bar?"

"You know me all to well." Said the stranger as he walked over to the sushi bar

"Hello there." Said Alex to the group of teenagers sitting at the sushi bar.

"Hey." Said Negi

"You guys don't come here much do you? I have never seen you around here before." Said Alex

"Well, we haven't ever eaten here before." Said Asuna

"Well this is a pretty good place. I come here at least once a week." Said Alex

They all talked to each other until they were all finished eating. Kotaro, who hadn't stayed true to his word had ordered 3 orders of Korean BBQ. The waitress then came to take their bill.

"Well, thanks to Kotaro's eating habits, I don't even have enough money to pay for all of this." Negi said with an annoyed tone of voice

"I said I was sorry!" said Kotaro

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay your bill in exchange for you guys letting me tag along with you for a bit." Said Alex

"Deal" they all said in unison

So they all then began to walk all around Mahora city stopping occasionally to get more food for Kotaro since he eats like a dog (no pun intended)

"So, lemme see if I remember all your names. You, the red haired guy is Negi, the Girl with the bells and long hair is Asuna, the girl carrying the sword is Setsuna, the girl constantly making Setsuna blush is Konoka, the yellow haired one is Ku Fei, and the green haired one is Kaede" said Alex

"Yep, all correct. 50 points to the only dude here with curly hair" said Konoka jokingly

"Hmm, am I right to assume that you all know martial arts?" Alex said

"Well, yeah. All except for Konoka. Why?" Asked Negi

"Well, I haven't sparred in a while and I was wondering if you guys could help me work on my moves." Said Alex innocently

"Eh, sure. But I warn you, we're all really good at fighting." Said Kotaro

"That's fine by me. I actually prefer an opponent with skill. This way, I don't have to go as easy on them." Said Alex

"Alright then. I think that there is a gym nearby. Let's see if they will let us drop in for a little sparring match" Alex said

After about 15 minutes of walking, they reached the gym Alex was talking about. They stepped inside.

AND cliffhanger! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And any character suggestions will be greatly appreciated. I'm looking for deranged combat masters for the enemy army.


	4. The Dojo WARNING: Yuri

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!? Or the Mahou Sensei Negima manga. Ken Akamatsu, Kodansha, Del Ray comics, and TV Tokyo (I think) do. Also, my friend has requested to have her own appearance in the story. So, since she scares me, I must fulfill her request.

The group walked into the dojo and looked around. There were a lot of pictures on the wall. Of champions that the dojo had produced. But one thing was strange. They all seemed the same.

"Hey, Alex-san" called Kaede

"Yeah?"

"You seem to be in a lot of these pictures." Kaede said

"So you noticed huh? I've been the national Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Sambo, and Sanda junior heavyweight champion since I was 10. I'm also pretty good in Ninjitsu" Said Alex acting like this was nothing special.

"Hmm, I want fight you Alex-san!" Ku Fei said

"You sure? I think I outweigh you by about 120 lbs." said Alex

"I no care! You fight now!" said Ku Fei as she stepped into the oversized MMA octagon

"Whatever. Negi, you be the ref 'til it's your turn." Said Alex

"Sure. The rules are first to tap out loses. Or whoever gets knocked out first." Said Negi

With that, they stepped into the octagon and assumed their fighting positions.

"Iku!" said Negi

Ku Fei assumed her Bajiquan fighting stance. And ran forward to close the distance. Only to receive a kick to the face. After that, Alex stepped on her knee and delivered a knee to her face and back-flipped back to his end of the ring.

"That was unexpected" said Ku Fei "that was Muay Thai move no?"

"Yup. The back-flip I added myself though." Said Alex

"Now I get serious"

"Good."

Ku Fei then charged forward again. But right before she hit him, she swiveled around and attempted to hit him from behind. However, Alex grabbed Ku Fei from behind and threw her 15 feet. Ku Fei got up and coughed a little blood.

"You can give up any time now." Said Alex

"Me no give up!" said Ku Fei

Ku Fei charged at Alex again, but this time, she jumped up in a Tae Kwon Do style flying kick and missed Alex's head by inches. Alex flipped onto his hand and began spinning around and kicking Ku Fei multiple times in the head. As she stumbled back, Alex got up and Grabbed her before she fell from behind, lifted her up, and dropper her on her back over his knee.

"I saw that move on American TV."

"You broke her back!" yelled Negi

"Calm down. Konoka can heal her injuries. No matter how severe right?."

"How did you know that!?" Setsuna said, clutching her sword

"Relax, I'm not the enemy. I just happen to know about the whole magical thing. Go ask the Headmaster. Or the Thousand Master. They both know me very well."

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed at the same time.

"I actually, am Magic born. You see, I'm actually related to Ganges Khan. Strongest warrior mage ever." Said Alex

"Well, that would explain why you're so skilled at fighting. Konoka, please heal Ku's wounds. Alex-kun, I think you might want to go talk to the headmaster about-"

"The War? Yeah, I know all about it. I was there during the initial attack. I was the one who sunk the fleet as they tried to escape." Alex said, cutting Negi off.

"Alex-san? Who's there?" said a feminine voice from the shadows.

"Just some new friends, Kendall." Said Alex

"Oh, and who might they be? And- KOTARO!? IS THAT YOU?" Kendall said

"Yeah, why? And how do you know my name?" Kotaro asked puzzled

"You're my long lost brother! We got separated when our clan was attacked. I thought I would never see you again!" Kendall said with a voice just short of shrieking.

"Is that really you sis?"

"Yup. See?"

Everyone watched Kendall as dog-ears, and a tail popped out of her head and lower back.

"Wow, I never thought I would see you again, sis" Kotaro said, tears starting to form in his eyes

"Looks like someone is gonna cry." Said Alex

"URASAI! BAKA! This is a very emotional experience!" said Kendall as she scratched off a large chunk of Alex's arm. Causing him to bleed profusely.

"Konoka... could you heal my arm please? I think she severed an artery this time..." Alex said

"Sure thing Alex-san" Konoka said, as she was healing his arm

"Well, now I think it's my turn to fight you." Setsuna said

"Alright, if you think you can beat me..."

"I know I can. How about a knife fight? Since Konoka can heal us, how about we use real knives?" suggested Setsuna

"Sure. No hard feelings when I win though 'kay?" asked Alex

"Sure thing" Setsuna said

With that, they both used a Tanto, supplied by Setsuna. Alex launched the first move. He did a shundo with the knife out. And grazed Setsuna with the knife. Setsuna responded by throwing the knife at Alex and lodged it in his skull.

"Ow, that hurt. Good thing I have really hard skull or that might have killed me." Alex said as he pulled the knife out of his head.

"That should have knocked you out." Setsuna said

"Well, so it this."

Before Setsuna could respond, Alex had did a shundo to the other side of Setsuna and threw the knife, handle first, at her temple. It hit with a audible thud. And Setsuna fell to the floor. Alex then took the other knife and threw it so hard, it impaled Setsuna's shirt to the wall so she wouldn't fall. She now lay slouched over hanging on the wall.

"Good fight. This wound will probably leave a kick-ass scar though. Here is a little message to remember the fight by." He said as he walked over and scar-tattooed the small Chinese symbol : **火****车 **on her wrist. The Chinese symbol for 'Train'.

"I'm gonna take Set-chan to the locker room so I can heal her wounds." Konoka said

"Alright, but don't be too long. The night is still young. And I have a Death Match in a few hours. You guys should come and watch it." Alex said

"Death match? What do you mean by that?" Negi asked

"Well, the Yakuza groups around here enjoy a good fight. So they have a little competition between each other. They each choose a fighter and have the fighters fight to the death. That fighter will fight three people. A long-range weapons master, a hand-to-hand combat master, and a blade-master. Only one catch though. The only weapons you get are what you bring in, and what you can make with the few materials you get. If you want, I can show you my collection of weapons I made from the fights."

"Sounds good. But how did you make the weapons?" Asked Kotaro

"Human"

"Huh?"

"Human. When they die, I have the cleaners leave the bodies on the side. Then I get a knife and cut off the flesh, collect the bones and tendons I need. Then I make weapons out of them. That's why they call me the Bone Master when I'm at the death pits." Said Alex

"Ouch, sounds brutal. When's the fight?" asked Asuna

"Actually, its in a few... hold on, I gotta take this call... yeah, oh shit... be right there. Change in plans guys. The fight is actually in about 10 minutes and I'm going to be late so we gotta go now." Said Alex

"Alright. Works for us. Where do we have to go?" asked Asuna

"Before I take you, I have to give you these" said Ales as he got out his knife, made a 3 inch cut in a scar on his arm and pulled out five lightly laminated cards and handed them each a card with a picture of a bone on them.

"Without these, they would kill you. It's a safety measure. Incase someone is being threatened by the police and is forced to say that they are with that person, unless they show a card, they will be subdued, and tortured for three days before being eaten alive by rabid pit bulls." Alex explained

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but why did you pull them out of your skin?" asked Kotaro

"Well, the police would never suspect that I would keep something illegal hidden under my skin. And if that's weird, you'll be even more weirded out when I tell you about the strips of titanium alloy hidden inside my arms, shins, ribcage, and skull. I have those so I can block swords with minimal damage to my limbs. Even though I can heal myself, I can't exactly do that in front of roughly 1000 watchers." explained Alex (again)

"But enough chat. Just follow me."

**Meanwhile, in the locker room...**

"Set-chan, are you sure that your okay?"

"Yes, there is no need for you to-

Setsuna was cut off as Konoka grabbed her head and locked her into a deep, very passionate kiss.

"O-ojou-sama! Girls should not do this sort of thing!" said a blushing Setsuna

"Set-chan, I love you. Please, love me back." Konoka said as she grabbed Setsuna again and engaged in another wet, passionate kiss while she was massaging Setsuna's breasts.

Setsuna, who was now blushing a bright shade of red soon relaxed and began to unbutton Konoka's shirt. Once that was done, she pulled down Konoka's skirt. (haven't you realized that the Negima girls always wear skirts?). Konoka pulled away from the kiss. And began to lift Setsuna's shirt up. Then she removed the bandages around Setsuna's breasts.

"Set-chan, you really shouldn't keep these things bandaged. Just buy a bra."

"O-okay"

They both continued with the unclothing of each other until they were both completely naked. Konoka then began a trail of kisses all the way down to Setsuna's groin. Setsuna felt an odd sensation as she felt Konoka's soft breathing on her vagina, cooling the wet juices that were flowing out of her and creating a cold sensation. (like when you blow on a wet finger). Then, Setsuna felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as Konoka began licking Setsuna's clit inside and out.

"Ah, Kono-chan, I-I'm almost there..."

Setsuna said as she began arching her back in pleasure as she felt her orgasm wash over her whole body.

"Konoka... that felt ...so... good..." said a panting Setsuna "Now, let me return the favor"

Konoka then rotated so that her vagina was directly in Setsuna's face. Setsuna then began licking Konoka's dripping cunt. She then stuck three fingers into her as well. Konoka began spewing moans of pleasure and attempting to say a sentence, but the pleasure wouldn't allow it, so they just turned into more moans of sexual pleasure. Then, Konoka let out a loud moan as she orgasmed into Setsuna's mouth. But Setsuna continued her licking. Konoka starting to rub Setsuna's clit while pumping three fingers in and out of Setsuna's soaking wet pussy. They both began more erratic movements as they both unleashed another torrent of fluids from their pussies.

"Kono-chan, I love you and I will never, ever leave you." Said a panting Setsuna

"Thank you Set-chan."

"Hey you two, hurry up. And if you're going to have sex, in the locker room, at least TRY to not make it sound like a porno movie. " Kendall called from the doorway

Both Konoka and Setsuna's jaws both dropped in embarrassment.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" asked Setsuna

"Pretty much the entire time. I just didn't want to spoil the moment. Plus, I always need something to blackmail people with." Said Kendall as she held up a video recorder. Then 11 other copies of her melted out of the walls.

"If you want good blackmail, get it from 12 different angles."

15 minutes later, everyone had left the Dojo, following Alex.

AND cliffhanger. I put in a little something for you KonoxSetsu lovers like me out there. I know, this chapter is long, and I put in a little too much dialogue, but bear with me. And don't forget to review the chapters when you finish reading them. I might actually use your suggestions in my story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm still waiting for a review. Even a flam would be appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!? Or Mahou Sensei Negima live action series. Ken Akamatsu, Kodansha, Del Ray comics and TV Tokyo do. So please don't sue me. I will get back to the war in maybe the next chapter or in part of this one.

After about 5 minutes of walking, they arrived at a shady-looking apartment building with what looked like one of those enormous weightlifter-like people you see on UFC and WWE.

"Ah, Alex, welcome back. These people must be your guests." Said the large bouncer

"Actually, we have cards so please don't try to kill us." Said Kaede as she pulled out the card Alex had given them at the Dojo. Everyone else soon did the same.

"Alright, just step on in. I'll tell ya though, I actually had to have some undercover police officer be sent off to the torture chamber today. Good thing we have these cards huh?" said the bouncer with a slightly upbeat attitude.

With that, the group then stepped in. and took their seats. They watched a few very bloody fights. But Alex's fights, they were the sort of things you would expect to see out of a horror/kung fu/ Mortal Kombat movie. The fights were full of brutal beatings, and even more brutal finishing moves. So brutal they were, that Konoka had to stay at the snack bar or close her eyes throughout the whole fight.

After about 20 fights, which lasted roughly five minutes each, it was time for the final fight. It was Alex against a person twice his size, and possibly twice his weight. Like a sumo wrestler, minus the fat, and plus the muscle (in other words, the fat was all muscle). Everyone laughed at the seemingly one-sidedness of the fight. Alex ignored it though.

The whistle blew, and the challenger charged at Alex full speed. Causing the arena to shake violently with each of his steps. Alex however, took this time to study his opponents movements. He then grabbed the weapon he had made with a piece of bone with an edge sharpened onto it. With that lone dagger, he was to take his opponent down. When his opponent was close enough to him, he through a punch. Alex moved tilted his head slightly, avoiding the blow and sliced every tendon in his hand, arm and shoulder. He then grabbed the arm, stuck the knife in between the elbow joint and pulled it out. Alex's opponent grabbed his arm, howling in pain. Then, in a flash of motion, he went about severing every tendon in the man's body. For a moment, he just stood there. Shaking slightly. Then, he fell with a loud thud. But the fight wasn't over yet. He then got onto his opponents back, and delivered a hand-chop hard and fast enough to break his neck and spinal cord. then, he formed his hand into a point, and stuck it into his head, and ripped out his brain. The audience then applauded him and a man, dressed in black, walked onto the stage and handed Alex a suitcase of money.

"Here are you're winnings. Young man. Ladies and gentlemen! The winner, is Bone master Alexander!" said the announcer.

Alex walked off the stage, and a man approached him. he was wearing a trench coat and hat. He then pulled out a gun and shot at Alex. However, Alex had performed a shundo and appeared right before the assailant. The assailant, who was now shaking in his boots. Let out a scream. But not because Alex was staring him in the eye. But because Alex had stuck his hand into the mans mouth, and pulled out his tongue and ripped off his right arm. And whacked him with it. He then took the gun out of the hand and shot the man in both of the knees and in the groin.

He then got up, looked around, and walked towards a group of people. Who were watching the whole thing. He looked at the leader there and spoke.

"Now, I told you Mr. Kazemoto. If you tried to have me killed again, I would show up at your door, and kill everyone associated with you. However, since I'm with friends today, I'm going to be nice and only kill your bodyguards here." Said Alex as he dropped twelve throwing knifes out of his sleeves. And threw them, three in each finger at the bodyguards. Impaling them in the chest. They all dropped to the floor. Mr. Kazemoto however, took a sword out of his cane and slashed at Alex who caught the blade ninja style and yanked it out of his hands. He then grabbed the mans right thumb and yanked it off. Spraying blood all over the man and Alex.

"Remember. Next time, I'll kill you" Alex said as he smiled and walked back towards his friends.

"So, ready to go? I'm hungry as hell after killing 13 people today." Said Alex

"Umm, well sure. but I would hate to have you pay for Kotaro's eating habits." Negi said. Now not knowing what to think about their new friend Alex.

"Don't worry. If you stick with me, you won't have to pay for a thing in a bunch of places all around Tokyo, Beijing, Boston, New York, Pyongyang and Seoul. Plus I got about 100 million yen in this suitcase here." Said Alex

"WHAT!?" they all said in unison.

"How you get all that free stuff and 100 million yen!?" asked Ku Fei with an open mouth.

"Well, Japan isn't the only place with death matches. You should see the ones held in Pyongyang. If you thought the ones you saw here were bloody, the ones there will make you go insane. There are people there who could make a horror movie with the stuff they do. But, I guess you guys should be getting back to campus. I'm gonna go do some patrolling. You never know when someone is needs to have a mugger permanently disabled." Said Alex

With that, they said goodbye, exchanged numbers, and returned to what they originally planned to do. They talked idly among themselves along the way back to campus. As they were walking along, Negi couldn't help but think what it would be like if he was ever to fight Alex. He knew his father, so he is obviously more powerful than he lets on. Also, he defeated an entire fleet of 250 aircraft carriers by himself. And he survived a knife straight into his forehead. That should of at least made anyone show some sort of pain. He would obviously be a powerful ally, but still. He then told himself that next time he met Alex, he would interview him so he knows whom he's dealing with.

Before they knew it, they were all back at the school. They said their goodbyes and went to their respective dorms.

"Negi. Now that you are older, you can no longer sleep in my bed. If I do find you in my bed, I swear that I will beat your face in. is that clear?" Asuna said in her authoritarian voice.

"Alright. But that means that you can't come into my bed, Asuna-san." Negi said with a teasing voice.

After that remark, he got a swift kick in the balls from Asuna. Konoka, being the airhead that she is, just laughed at this and sided with Negi as usual.

They were awakened the next morning (Saturday) by the smell of cooking food. Asuna was the first to wake up. She looked to the stove and nearly jumped out of her bed. For at the stove, it was none other than Alex, the Boy they had all met last night.

"Alex-san! What are you doing here!?" Yelled Asuna, waking everyone else in the room, and a few in the immediate area up.

"Well, for one, I have to say that the security in this place sucks. That little vampire girl and her robot weren't very much of a challenge at all. Secondly, I wanted you guys to try my cooking. And thirdly, I came here with a message. But first, eat up." Said Alex, who received a kick in the balls. "Asuna-san, you forget. Shaolin training, extremely high pain resistance." He reminded her.

Soon after the little incident, they were all sitting at the table, eating a completely American breakfast of fried egg sandwiches, omelets, pancakes, home fries and sausages.

"You eat omelets for breakfast in America? We eat them for lunch here." Asuna said

"Yep. America is a weird country. But I love it." Alex said "Oh yeah. I have a little favor to ask of you guys. I'm going to be going on a invasion mission in North Korea, and I was wondering if you guys would like to help me storm in and take out Kim's board of directors, it would be much appreciated." Alex said

"This is about the war isn't it? Well if the headmaster says yes then I don't see why not. But I have to teach class tomorrow and I'm not going to skip class." Negi replied

"Don't worry about the headmaster. He already agreed."

"Alright then. Next week, we'll go on the little invasion party with you."

"Good. Well, I better get to my class." Negi said as he headed out the door with Asuna and Konoka.

Despite their best efforts to get there on time, they were 5 minutes late to class. Negi walked into the classroom and received several gasps. Ako's was the one heard above all of them.

"Nagi! I thought you were in England! You're subbing for Negi now?" Asked an excited Ako who was now blushing.

"Umm, sorry to disappoint you Ako, but it's me, Negi. I thought the headmaster explained to you all." Said Negi to a very embarrassed Ako.

"O-oh. Okay" Ako said as she returned to her seat

"Well, you sure seem popular with the girls around here don't you Negi-kun" said Kendall as she popped out of the wall and sat down at an empty seat.

"Kendall! What are you doing here? And why are you wearing the school uniform!?" asked a surprised Negi who was backed up against the wall.

"Eh, I'm a student here now. I like it here. Plus, the uniforms are kick-ass. Now shut up and start the lesson. I want to learn some English."

Negi let out a deep sigh "Fine. Now; today's lesson will be..."

So yeah. The rest of the week went by pretty much like that. With the exception of Kendall popping out of nowhere using her Ninja skills. And just like that, it was the day for the invasion party. It was early on a Sunday morning when they had to meet Alex at the Dojo. They arrived there and at first, they didn't recognize him. But then they took a second glance and realized that the person was actually Alex. Only instead of his normal Hollister cloths, he didn't have a shirt and he was wearing traditional Mongolian leg wear, and instead he was just covered in Tattoos depicting the Shinto god Rikijin on his biceps, Sengen-sama tattooed on his back, and Hermes tattooed on both his calves and shins. (Rikijin is the Shinto god of strength, Hermes is the Greek god of speed, and the messenger god, Sengen-sama is the Shinto goddess of mountain). He also had a enormous Zanbato strapped on his back, a Chinese saber strapped to his right thigh, three 10 inch throwing knives strapped to both of his biceps, a blowgun on his left thigh with 100 poisoned darts arranged around it. In addition, he also carried a huge Naginata with several hidden compartments. He also had a Chinese rope-dart wrapped around his right forearm. And inside his spine, held a Japanese Katana. But surprisingly, he didn't look like all the weight of his weapons was weighing him down a whole lot.

"Wow, you look like something straight out of a Shaolin epic." Kotaro commented.

"You think so? Well, since I have already read your mind, you seem to have discovered all of my weapon hiding places. All except three. I have a 3 ft sword hidden in my throat, parts of my hair have a carbon steel blade attacked to them, and inside my ribcage I have two 10 inch daggers. Also, I have metal plates under my skin. Punch me. I dare you." Alex remarked as Kotaro walked up and did a punch that would have broken 12 1 inch thick slabs of marble. All he felt was a bleeding knuckle as it collided with the enchanted metal plating lining Alex's torso.

"Holy shit dude. Its like punching a mountain!"

"I know, but as much as I would love to play 'punch' with you guys, as soon as Kendall finished gathering her scrolls and weapons, we gotta go. But be careful. Last time I tried to teleport to North Korea, I landed smack in the middle of the DMZ and I was picking bullets out of my body for the next three days straight. Not to mention I landed right on top of an anti-tank mine." Alex explained

"Alex-bozu, stop bragging. You know that armor isn't tough enough to stop me from clawing it away. Even though it would ruin my nails." Kendall said as she eased her way out of the ceiling and landed on her head.

After about two more minutes, they all were within the teleportation matrix. And in twenty seconds, they arrived in the middle of Pyongyang, North Korea.

"Hmm, lets get a little food before the little invasion. C'mon I know a great place to eat and it will be free. It has been free ever since he threatened to call the police since I wasn't Korean. But he suddenly changed his mind once I put a knife to his neck and threatened to slit his throat. We've been pals ever since." Said Alex jokingly

"Yes!!! More Korean Barbeque!" Kotaro said while jumping for joy.

15 minutes later...

"That was great. Well, I'll see you again next time." Alex said as he and everyone left

"That looked more like fear than friendship, Alex-san. You walked in and he started shaking and sweating." Negi exclaimed

"Whatever. The place is this way."

2 hours later...

"Shit! They have an army there! Plus those guys are total masters in Tae Kwon Do!" Kotaro yelled as he saw an ocean of people in front of a twelve seat semi-circle.

"Oh don't worry. wanna see a cool trick?" Alex said as he grabbed a knife and made many different angles of cuts on his arms, forehead and stomach. If Negi had to guess, the writing was in Mongolian.

Alex began chanting a very long spell. Several strings of text flowed out of the ground and gathered in Alex's hand. With a final chant, he released an army of horseback mounted soldiers who charged forward. Spears in front. The army of North Korean's fired their weapons. But they were useless against the Mongol warriors. Within five minutes, 50,000 soldiers were dead. And the council was charging forward themselves. They surrounded the group.

"You may have defeated our army, but you can not defeat us. Each one of us is as strong as three armies." One of the councilmen said.

"You can't defeat us, leave now and we may let you live." Said another

Alex let out a chuckle.

"Well, you wanna take a guess at how strong all of us are? Try maybe, oh say 5,000 armies."

"I'll make you eat those words! You filthy little brat."

Unfortunately for that council member, he didn't know that the LAST this you would want to call Alex was 'little'. As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, Alex set up a cage around him and the council member. A crucifix rose from the ground and the council member was bound to the crucifix.

"Now, I'm going to make you regret you ever said that to me." Alex said, his eyes now bloodshot.

He made an upward motion with his arm and a table containing multiple different devices of torture.

"W-w-what are you doing!? Let me out of here you bastard!" screamed the council member

"Oh, I'm only going to do some stuff that even your torture specialists would call inhumane." He said was a maniacal smile on his face.

**WARNING THE NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS CONTAIN SCENES OF INTENSE AND INHUMANE TORTURE THAT WOULD GIVE EVEN ME NIGHTMARES IF I SAW THEM ON SCREEN. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**.

"Now, lets start with this..." said Alex as he pulled a modified belt sander from the table. He then proceeded to sand off his nose. Ignoring the mans cries of pain, he then grabbed a zester and forced open the man's mouth and 'zested' his gums, tongue. Then he shoved rock salt into the mans mouth to intensify the pain.

"Maybe now you will shut up. You're giving me a fucking headache." He said as he kicked him in the groin.

He then grabbed two of those metal clamps you put around a car battery to give it a jump-start, and clamped them to the mans groin and sent in high-voltage electric shocks. (for those of you who don't know, this is one of the most painful things you can do to a man.) from there, he removed the rock salt from the man's mouth. He then set a rabid German Sheppard on the mans right arm. The dog began biting and ripping at the tissues in the man's arm. More salt was added to that wound as well. Alex then grabbed a jar of African army ants. He let them loose on the man's body. As the bigger ants began slowly eating away at his flesh, the smaller ones were making their way inside his mouth, ears, eyes, and sanded away nose. Within a few minutes, the man began having trouble breathing. The breathing trouble then turned into desperate gasps for air. And within a few minutes, he was dead. Dead from suffocation by the ants who had made their way into his lungs.

Alex then stepped out of the magic cage. He was then met with an attempted roundhouse kick to his left side. Alex grabbed the leg and broke it. Off. He ripped off the foot and with the exposed piece of sharp broken bone, stabbed the man in the eye. The man fell to the floor crumpled over and dead.

Negi, had released a flurry of magic spells and several hundred magic arrows. Setsuna and Kendall were busy killing the spirit Koryo warriors being created by the council members.

Negi, Kotaro, Kaede, Asuna, Ku Fei and Alex were busy themselves fighting in good old fashioned combat against the councilmen.

Alex pulled the sword out of his spinal cord and threw it at one of the councilmen. The force of the impalement was so great that the blade went clear through the mans sternum, heart, and spinal cord. Only to be stopped by the hilt of the sword, this caused him to be impaled on the nearest brick wall.

Negi did a mid-air shundo and jabbed his staff into the eye socket of one of the councilmen. Ku Fei bashed two of the heads together, crushing them. Kotaro used his Inugami and ripped one of the men in half with his teeth. Asuna killed two at once with he sword and Alex, charged forward with his Naginata front forward. When he was 15 ft from the last councilman, he stuck his Naginata into the ground and propelled himself upward in a pole-vault like action. He then dropped and delivered a heel kick to the top of the mans head. There was a sound like the cracking of an eggshell, and then, the man's head exploded.

"Well, I think I should bring you guys here more often. If I didn't bring you guys, this probably would have taken a lot longer than it really needs to be" said Alex

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry that chapter took a little longer to write. I am also writing a NaruSasu FanFic with my friend on DA. I'm accepting OC's and character designs.


End file.
